


Перья

by CatiZza



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors
Genre: Brothers, Caring, Gen, Moult, Other, Slice of Life, Wings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiZza/pseuds/CatiZza
Summary: Зарисовка из старого. Фулгрим, Сангвиний и очень, очень много перьев.
Kudos: 12





	Перья

Мягкие перья щекотали ладони, задевали плечи, касались босых ступней, легко и невесомо, словно лоскуты белоснежного шелка. Фулгрим слегка выпятил нижнюю губу и ловко сдул упавшую на нос пушинку.

\- Это совершенно никуда не годится, - безапелляционно заявил он.

Сидящий на краю ложа Сангвиний вздохнул и виновато развел руками.

Идеал красоты, воплощение света, прекраснейший из сынов Императора, Сангвиний сейчас напоминал общипанную курицу. Белые перья устилали пол, ложе, подоконники высоких окон, путались в волосах и щекотались. Они щекотались, щекотались и щекотались, залезая в рукава, проникая за шиворот, а от одного вида белоснежного пуха, который легко катался по полу, подгоняемый сквозняком, начинало нещадно свербеть в носу.

\- Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я стараюсь никуда не выходить в эти дни? – Сангвиний убрал с лица свесившуюся прядь, и, обнаружив в ней застрявшее перышко, вздохнул и взъерошил пальцами и без того растрепанную шевелюру.

\- И… надолго это? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Фулгрим.

\- Пока все не поменяются.

Фулгрим посмотрел на белоснежные крылья, на которых сейчас нежно розовели проплешинки, и попытался навскидку подсчитать примерное количество перьев. Старые казались желтовато-серыми на фоне новых, еще совсем белоснежных, а на лысой розоватой кожице торчали мутно-белые роговые трубочки. Трубочек Фулгрим насчитал порядка полутысячи, старых перьев – пять с половиной, а новых – всего три тысячи двести восемь.

\- Это надолго, - вздохнул он.

Сангвиний снова развел руками.

Фулгрим наклонился, поднимая с пола большое белое перо. Из толстого очина можно было бы сделать целый карандаш, который пришелся бы по руке молодому астартес. Фулгрим раздумчиво потрогал пальца кончик очина и, закрутив несколько прядей, заколол их пером и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. На фоне серебристо-белых волос отмершее перо выделялось молочно-желтым оттенком. Фулгрим цыкнул и вытащил перо из импровизированной прически. Пряди снова соскользнули по плечам, словно высвобожденные змеи.

\- Так нельзя, - проговорил Фулгрим, глядя на перо.

\- Попробуй сложить несколько, будет красивее смотреться, - предложил Сангвиний.

\- Я не о прическе. Я о твоих крыльях, - Фулгрим возмущенно чихнул, как кот, заглянувший под диван, и потер кончик носа. То ли туда все-таки попала пушинка, то ли один вид облезлого, линяющего ангела вызывал непреодолимую щекотку.

\- Возможно, - уклончиво ответил Сангвиний, и раскрыл одно крыло. Полысевшее, оно выглядело израненным и истерзанным. – Не думаю, что Отец бы не учел этого обстоятельства, когда творил меня, поэтому, полагаю, это моя собственная мутация…

Фулгрим привычным жестом сунул перо за ухо, как обычно убирал карандаш или кисть, и решительно подошел к ложу, придерживая раскрытое крыло.

\- Хватит заниматься самоедством, Сан, от тебя и так только половина осталась. Чешется?

\- Очень, - с чувством сознался Сангвиний.

\- А в остальном?

\- А в остальном, мой милый братец, все хорошо, все хорошо, - Сангвиний улыбнулся, но улыбка вышла усталой и вымученной.

\- До купальни дойдешь или донести? – деловито осведомился Фулгрим.

\- Дойду.

\- Тогда иди. А я тебя догоню.

К тому моменту, когда Фулгрим вернулся в покои примарха Девятого легиона, купальня уже наполнилась чистой водой, и кончики крыльев сидящего на бортике Ангела касались ее поверхности.

Фулгрим по-простому выгреб содержимое карманов камзола, стащил его, откладывая в сторону, и, закатав рукава блузы, деловито принялся завязывать волосы. Прихватив их предусмотрительно припасенной шпилькой, он повелительно указал на воду. Сангвиний кивнул, и, ослабив застежку туники, выскользнул из нее и со стоном облегчения залез в воду. Несколько раз он неловко хлопнул крыльями, устраиваясь поудобнее, и поднял тучу брызг, но Фулгрим только успокаивающе кивнул в ответ на виноватый взгляд.

Когда брызги улеглись, в воду отправилось содержимое двух флаконов, дожидавшихся на столике. Воздух тут же наполнился ароматами последождевого леса, каких-то незнакомых Сангвинию трав и цветов. Примарх прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь запахами – он словно шагал по лесной тропинке через чащу, только-только успокоившуюся после бури. Под ногами должна была сыро чавкать грязь, а с веток на крылья капала дождевая вода, пропахшая хвоей и мокрой корой…

К реальности его вернули чужие руки, бесцеремонно взявшие отяжелевшие от воды крыло и растянувшие его на всю длину. Сообразив, что от него хотят, Сангвиний раскрыл крыло, морщась от чесотки, мигом пронзившей его до самой лопатки – потревоженные трубки раскрывались, выпуская наружу новые перышки.

По крылу прошлась щетка – жесткий ворс расцарапал бы смертному кожу до крови, но коже примарха она приносила блаженное облегчение, проходя по самым зудящим местам, вытаскивая отмершие перья и обломки трубочек.

\- Они большие, - осторожно заметил Сангвиний, наблюдая, как брат увлеченно вычесывает его крыло. – Обычно меня чешут восьмеро сервиторов.

\- Так и я немаленький, - иронично хмыкнул Фулгрим, - один справлюсь. Кстати, о сервиторах, - он поднял глаза, - я не вижу тут ни одного.

\- Я отпустил их. Отмершие перья я могу выдернуть и сам, а во время линьки я иногда становлюсь… раздражительным.

\- А твои дети?

\- Пришлось отослать. – Сангвиний вздохнул, и, зачерпнув воды, принялся омывать себе плечо. – Как я уже говорил, я становлюсь раздражительным, и чрезмерная забота меня утомляет. Они хотят как лучше, - он виновато улыбнулся, - и я не виню их, мы тоже стараемся как можно больше сделать для нашего Отца, но…

\- Ничего не говори мне об этом, - Фулгрим вздохнул в ответ.

\- …поэтому я распускаю всех, - продолжил Сангвиний, - чтобы… не причинить никому вреда. И стараюсь уединяться, когда есть такая возможность. Но ты вернулся на Терру раньше, и я…

\- И хорошо, что я вернулся раньше. Мой брат не будет страдать в одиночестве. Иногда мне жаль, - Фулгрим на мгновение прервался, вынимая из щетины перышко, - что я только один. Вам всем не хватает немножко меня, - он улыбнулся уголком рта, продолжая вычесывать крыло, - утешить Хоруса, дать наставительный подзатыльник Лоргару, подсказать очевидное решение Феррусу, которого он, как обычно, не видит из-за своего упрямства, снять с пьедестала Дорна, отмыть Керза, научить хорошим манерам Лемана… Когда тут все успеешь?..

\- Леман бы сейчас сказал, что тебя и одного вполне достаточно, - усмехнулся Сангвиний.

\- Я бы ответил ему, что это взаимно – на мой вкус, его и одного слишком много. Он умудряется занимать все место, куда бы он ни приходил. А там, где нет его, торчат его волки.

\- Двуногие или четвероногие?

\- И те, и эти. Приподними крыло, сейчас может быть немножко больно.

Фулгрим начал бережно перебирать маховые перья, и Сангвиний невольно закусил губу. Маховые перья вылезали неохотно, ныли и зудели, чесотка сменялась болью, а та, в свою очередь, снова превращалась в чесотку.

\- Те, которые плохо держатся, дергать? – спросил Фулгрим.

\- Дергать, - выдохнул Сангвиний.

\- Точно?

\- Точно.

\- Тогда, если захочешь – ори. Если сюда кого-нибудь принесет, я их выставлю, - Фулгрим убрал за ухо выбившуюся из неаккуратного пучка прядь, и дернул за первое перо.

Ему доставало сил вырывать перья быстро и легко, не расшатывая и не дергая, но на оба крыла все равно ушло порядочно времени, и каждая минута показалась Сангвинию целой вечностью.

К запахам леса в купальне примешался резкий, ледяной запах мяты и чего-то кислого, и на ноющие крылья, изрядно облысевшие, снизошла блаженная прохлада. Сангвиний понимал, что вряд ли бы мята оказала на его кожу такое действие, наверняка во флаконе был целый состав, но мятный запах позволял легче дышать, а на смену боли и чесотке пришел колючий, но приятный холодок.

\- Надо сделать себе головной убор, - проговорил Фулгрим, глядя на белые перья, аккуратно сложенные на краю купальни, - такой, знаешь, как у древних вождей первобытных племен.

\- Они некрасивые, - Сангвиний повел плечом, - уже мертвые.

\- Они красивые, Сан, - серьезно ответил Фулгрим, глядя на перья. – Даже мертвые.

Он провел пальцем вдоль пера, смазывая капельку крови, оставшуюся на краешке очина.

\- Забирай, - неловко улыбнулся Сангвиний, пытаясь разрядить сгустившееся в воздухе напряжение, - у меня вырастут новые.

Фулгрим кивнул, - больше своим мыслям, чем его словам, - и продолжил свое занятие.

Несколько следующих минут они молчали, только один раз Фулгрим жестом попросил брата повернуться спиной. Щетка прошлась вдоль позвоночника, вытаскивая отмерший пух, в изобилии торчащий у оснований крыльев и на пояснице.

\- Брат? – негромко позвал Сангвиний, когда молчание стало совсем уж тягостным. Фулгрим вопросительно поднял бровь, словно брат мог его увидеть, но тот то ли услышал, то ли почувствовал, и понял, что разговор можно продолжить.

\- Ты устал? – спросил Сангвиний осторожно.

\- Я никогда не устану вычесывать твои крылья, - ответил Фулгрим, - тем более, что я тут один и ты полностью в моей власти... – он в шутку ухватил крылья за основания и легонько его встряхнул. Сангвиний машинально хлопнул крыльями и Фулгрима окатило волной брызг, пуха и мокрых перьев.

\- Извини, - Сангвиний смутился, сжимая крылья. Фулгрим флегматично убрал с лица намокшие пряди и снова взялся за крыло. - Ты не сердишься?

\- Я не буду сердиться, даже если ты уронишь меня в купальню целиком, - ответил Фениксиец, - а потом выльешь мне на голову все шампуни и масла и швырнешься мокрым полотенцем.

Сангвиний недоуменно поднял брови, глядя на сосредоточенное лицо брата, и тот, не выдержав, улыбнулся.

\- Сан, солнце мое, я полгода адаптировал Конрада к нормальной жизни. Жизни, где нет помоек, где не пахнет запекшейся кровью и дохлыми кошками, а на обед подают стейк грокса на тарелке, а не очистки синтетических овощей. А перед этим мне пришлось долго втолковывать Феррусу, что прямо из кузницы в мои покои идти не надо, а машинное масло – плохой декор для выходного костюма. Поверь мне, ты – самый благодарный и спокойный пациент, - добавил он, глядя на Сангвиния, тщетно пытающегося прикрыть смех кашлем.

\- Можно задать вопрос? – наконец, поинтересовался он, отсмеявшись.

\- Я слушаю тебя.

\- А где ты научился вычесывать перья? – спросил Сангвиний, раскрывая изрядно облысевшее и промокшее крыло. По лицу Фулгрима пробежала тень, он нахмурился на мгновение, словно о чем-то вспомнив, и, подавшись вперед, проникновенно спросил:

\- Сан, ты помнишь плащ Конрада? Ну, тот, черный, из перьев? Он притащил его с собой с Нострамо и не дал мне его сжечь, хотя весь внешний вид этого, с позволения сказать, одеяния просто-таки молил об утилизаторе. Сервиторов и прислугу Конрад к нему не подпустил, мотивируя это тем, что опасается, как бы они его под шумок не выкинули, пока я отмываю владельца. Так вот, Сан. Как ты думаешь, кому пришлось его чистить?..


End file.
